


Worn at the Edges

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Making Out With Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: A brief peek at warden Bethany Hawke finding excuses to be very smug at Leliana, and for Leliana to bury her feelings into kisses.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Leliana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Worn at the Edges

“You've changed since I last saw you,” Bethany Hawke smiled as she swept Leliana’s hair to the side so that she could press a kiss against her neck. 

“Oh? How do you-” That laugh she ached to hear stuttered on a hitched breath when Bethany grazed her teeth. “How do you figure?” Leliana finished on a gasp. 

Leliana had probably assumed Bethany would say something about the grey threads shot through Leliana’s curls or the fresh callouses raking over Bethany’s shoulders, because she let out a burst of startled laughter when instead Bethany said, “You got shorter.”

Leliana’s chuckles swept warm over Bethany’s cheek as she turned her head to kiss up the underside of Leliana’s chin. “Aren't I supposed to be the confident seducer in this situation?” Leliana was quite content to draw one hand up to cup the back of Bethany’s head with a hum, however, no matter how she tutted. “Last I saw you, you were quite the inexperienced ingenue.”

That earned Leliana a laugh of her own. Bethany tugged Leliana with her as she fell back against the bed so that Leliana ended up sprawled in Bethany’s lap, one leg swung on either side of the grey warden’s hips. “That was ten years and a continent ago. I've  _ experienced  _ quite a few things since then.”

There were quite a few things Leliana could have said in response, but she chose instead to pull Bethany into a scorching kiss. It was a sharp thing, all teeth and a sudden, desperate need to escape the dark thoughts waiting on the other side. Bethany was more than happy to moan into it, shifting to grip Leliana’s hips. “Struck a nerve?” She panted as soon as they came up for air, and Leliana huffed. 

“And here I thought you were the good Hawke.”

“Hate to tell you, but there are no good Hawkes. We’re all rotten jokers and charlatans.” Bethany’s smile truly did remind Leliana of the sun breaking out, and she buried that thought into another kiss, then another, until they were both breathless and tugging at clothes. 

“Charlatans indeed, these buttons are a  _ menace _ ,” Leliana grumbled in between nibbling bites at Bethany's ear. She gave a tug at the back of Bethany’s dress shirt, prompting a surprised laugh of Bethany’s own. 

“And here I thought you were Orlesian. All of my predisposed notions are crumbling right now. I think I've grown as a person, and in fact-” 

“I quite agree,” Leliana cut in, but a smile wound through every word, “you are rotten to the core. How can I bear to tolerate you?”

"This might help,” Bethany said as she opened Leliana’s own shirt enough to sweep her hands down Leliana’s sides, then back up to more interesting places. 

“Oh! Oh, yes that just might.”


End file.
